Look into my eyes and tell me you dont want me
by manchester-city-fc
Summary: liam is preparing to marry maria and carla wants him to stop the wedding
1. Chapter 1

Liam woke with a start, he couldn't believe his wedding day was finally here, but he wasn't sure he could go through with it. He cared about Maria, but he just didn't love her. He only ever loved Carla. If only he knew that she loved him before he proposed to Maria things might have been different. His parents had already arrived and he couldn't let them down by telling them the wedding was off because he was in love with Carla and he wasn't sure how they would take to him and Carla being together. "Liam, your breakfast is on the table" Helen, his mother shouted. "I'll be down in a bit" Liam replied. He quickly got changed into a pair of jeans and a top, Liam heard his phone beep and sighed as he saw message from Carla that read _meet me at the factory in half an hour, we need 2 talk__._

Carla was already changed and putting her make up on when her door buzzer rang. Hoping it would be Liam she quickly went over to the phone, but was disappointed when tony asked her to let him in. She buzzed him in, she had to end things with tony now before she went to meet Liam, "hi, you look stunning" tony said as he entered before going to kiss her but Carla pulled away quickly. He looked confused "ok, what have i done because if your angry at me then-""look tony, you haven't done anything wrong. It's...it's just not going to work out, I'm sorry but it's over" Carla interrupted before he could finish. "What's brought this on, I thought we were fine?" Carla looked at her watch knowing she had to go and meet Liam, "please don't make it any harder than it has to be tony, I've got to go so excuse me" she said as she nudged past him and opened the door, gesturing for tony to leave "fine if that's what you want" tony said and left as Carla sighed feeling but she it was the right thing to do, she loved Liam and tony would just of got hurt if she strung him along.

"Liam do you want anything else to eat, son?" Helen asked her son as she lifted his empty plate from the table. "No thanks mum, I've just got to nip over to the factory for a minute". "On today of all days, can't it wait?" Helen said rather annoyed that her son would be worrying about work on his wedding day. "Helen, he just wants to make sure the business will be alright without him" Barry said "Ye, besides I won't be long I promise" Liam said as he grabbed his jacket and walked across to the factory hoping Carla wasn't going to make this difficult for him.

Carla parked her car and walked up the small set of stairs noticing that the doors were unlocked, meaning Liam was already here. Liam was pacing back and forth wondering what to do, until Carla entered. "Hi, thanks for coming" Carla said as she offered him a smile. "Make it quick Carla, I'm getting married today" Liam said knowing deep down that he wanted to be with Carla. "So you're going through with it then? Even though that's not what you want" Carla said as she moved closer to him, backing him up against the office doors. Liam didn't know what to say so just turned his head to the side, knowing he couldn't look her in the eye and tell her he didn't want her. Carla put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her, "I've finished with tony, because I knew it weren't fair on him, like you know it's not fair on Maria, Liam why are you doing this to yourself?" Liam could feel tears coming, he tried to look away again but Carla stopped him and now she had both her hands on his cheeks. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me" Carla said as her eyes looked deep into his "I...I... don't...-""can't do it can you?" Carla interrupted. She moved her lips closer to his, Liam knew he couldn't resist Carla any longer and kissed her gently before things started to get really passionate.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria had just had her hair done and was in Audrey's living room in her dressing gown putting her make-up on. "You're going to be so happy Maria, Liam's a lovely bloke" Fiz said with a smile on her face. "Ye he is" Maria said happily, unaware that her husband was in love with some else.

Liam and Carla continued their passionate kiss until Carla pulled away. Liam was disappointed she had, it had felt so good to kiss her. "Carla I..." "Why don't you come back to mine eh? Somewhere a little a more private" Carla said trying to keep his mind of the wedding. "It's too late...I want to but what about Maria..." "She'll get over it Liam, look you're not doing her any favours marrying her when you don't love her are you?" Liam looked down and shook his head knowing Carla was right, he didn't want to hurt Maria and marrying her would only do that in the long run. Carla took Liam's hand and led him out the factory and into her car. Carla turned to face Liam in the car "You're doing the right thing Liam" brushing her hand through his hair Liam gave a small nod "I know". Carla gave him a soft kiss and drove off.

Michelle, Ryan and Steve arrived at Liam's house. Michelle knocked on the door and her mother answered "hello Michelle" "hi mum, you look lovely. Is Liam ready?" Michelle said as she entered with Ryan and Steve in tow "no he's over at the factory, he said he wouldn't be long" Helen answered. "Well he better hurry up, it's just as well he doesn't take long to get changed" Michelle said "like some people around here" Ryan teased, "it's a wedding Ryan, you have to look nice". "What time is the wedding again?" Barry asked "half three" Michelle said as she looked at her watch which read 1.00pm. "What's keeping him? Steve babe, go over there and get him for us please" Michelle asked. Steve didn't say anything and just walked across to the factory. When he tried to enter, he realised the doors were locked, so he knocked on the door "Liam, Liam. Are you in there mate" no one answered, where could he be...?

Liam was sat on Carla's sofa, whilst Carla was making a cup of tea for the both of them. She walked over to the couch handing him a cup and sitting down, "thanks" Liam said with a sad smile which Carla noticed. "Liam...look, everything will be fine I promise" putting her arm around his shoulder. "But what are people going to say, ye know...about us" Carla sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy for them. "I don't care what people think, as long as were together nothing matters" Carla said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Liam turned to face her "I've got to let them know the wedding isn't going to happen, we can't just stay here all day. My mum and that will be wondering where I am" "let them wonder" Carla said as she kissed him and wanted to give him more but Liam knew now was not the time, so he pulled away, leaving Carla disappointed. "Not now Carla...we've got things to do, we'll go back to mine and just tell everyone ok?" Carla nodded

"Where could he be mum?" Michelle said after Steve had returned and told everyone Liam was nowhere to be found "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Liam wouldn't go missing on his wedding day, he'll be back before you know it" Barry said. "What if he got cold feet and done a runner" Michelle said wondering if it had all got too much for her brother "no he wouldn't do that to Maria, he loves her" Helen replied but part of her worried that that was the reason he was missing. Just then a knock came at the door...


End file.
